


Birthday Sex

by DominantLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), keith thinks he’s bad at giving presents but he’s actually really good, lance’s birthday, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Keith gives Lance a birthday present.





	Birthday Sex

Keith was nervous. Like, really fucking nervous, even though he knew everything was perfect, from the rose petals on the bed, to the soft candle light illuminating the room, to the silky blue lingire wrapped around his body. He was just anxious, Lance was due home anytime now, he’d had a long day at the Garrison and Keith wanted to do something a little special for him, for his birthday. So what was the first thing he thought of? Wrapping himself up in lace and laying spread out on the bed like an offering for Lance when he came home. It was a good idea at the time, Keith had been extremely excited to set it all up. But now? What if it isn’t enough?

His teeth bite at his bottom lip, hands smoothing down the translucent robe he’s got tied around him, palms all sweaty as he sits at the edge of the bed. He knows Lance is the type of guy that’s into grand romantic gestures, that’s why he wanted to do this in the first place, but what if this wasn’t grand enough, what if it wasn’t even what Lance wanted? Maybe he wanted something sweet, like a shitload of flowers and balloons.

Keith groans, running his hands over his face.  _ Of course _ that’s what Lance wanted! He was a sweet guy like that, how could Keith be so damn  _ stupid _ ? With panic steadily rising in his chest Keith quickly comes to his feet, he’s got time to clean this all up before Lance comes home, doesn’t he? He can just vacuum up all the rose petals and shove all of the candles into the closet in the bathroom-

The sound of the front door opening stops Keith dead in his tracks, dread filling his stomach when Lance calls out, “Keith? Baby, I’m home.”

Keith breaths in a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest as he realizes that he’s gonna have to go through with this, he’s gonna have to face the disappointed look on Lance’s face when he sees what kind of ‘present’ Keith intends on giving him. 

Lance calls out again, his footsteps getting closer to their shared bedroom, “Keith?”

Keith swallows his pride, swallows the anxiety building in his throat, and quickly unwraps the robe, tossing it to the ground as he climbs into bed. He sits with his back against the headboard, body turned to face the door, and when the little voice in his head whispers ‘it isn’t seductive enough’ he tells himself over and over again not to overthink it. Finally, when he’s ready, he calls out, “I'm here, Lance.” 

The footsteps stop for a second, and then they pick right back up. Keith swallows a lump in his throat as their room door is pushed open and Lance steps through. He looks handsome as ever, hair freshly done in that undercut look Keith loves so much, dressed in a white button up and black slacks, blue eyes as piercing as ever. Maybe even more so as they flicker around the room, taking in everything Keith had taken so much time to set up, before those navy blues finally settle on Keith himself. 

Lance gives him a long look, eyes traveling from the top of Keith’s head all the way down to his toes and back up again. He breathes a barely controlled sigh through his nose, eyes locking with violet.

“What’s all this for?” He asks, his voice deep, huskier than he had intended it to be. He couldn’t help himself, really, the things Keith does to him.

Keith watches his boyfriend carefully, ready to face the sign of disappointment when it comes, playing absentmindedly with the little bow on the front of his underwear.

“For you.” He answers softly, and the words spill out of his mouth before he can stop them, “I know it wasn’t what you wanted but uh… Happy Birthday.” Lance blinks at his words, walking further into the room and kneeling against the bed once he’s close enough.

“What do you mean, ‘this isn’t what I wanted’?” He asks, pulling Keith down the bed by his ankles as he situates himself above the boy, Keith giving a shaky breath as he spreads his legs for Lance to settle between. Lance dips his head, kissing Keith’s lips soft and slow before murmuring, “This is perfect.” He slides his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, giving them a squeeze with an appreciative hum, “You’re perfect.”

Keith blinks, still somewhat unsure of himself, “You think so?” He asks, “Do you like it?” 

Lance gives him a light laugh, leaning down to press a fleeting kiss to pink lips, “I really think so, and I love it, really.” 

A relieved breath leaves Keith’s mouth, his legs locking tight around Lance’s waist, arms winding around the man’s neck as he brings him down for a bruising kiss. Keith doesn’t fight against his partners lips this time around, doesn’t try to win any sort of dominance, he just lets Lance devour him, moaning pliantly into his mouth. Lance takes advantage of it, tongue sliding past Keith’s lips, savoring the sweet moan that vibrates into his mouth as he grinds his hips against Keith’s own. It feels like an eternity before Lance pulls away, and even then Keith doesn’t want him to go, gasping in a breath of air and clawing at his shirt in a feeble attempt to get it off of him.

Lance laughs, gently knocking his hands away as he swiftly undoes the buttons himself. “Someone’s a little impatient.” He teases, sliding the shirt off of his shoulders and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Keith’s hands reach up to roam over his chest and shoulders, bronze skin soft to the touch but hard with muscle lined underneath.

“Fuck me, Lance,” Keith breathes, violet eyes locking with navy blue, “Please.” Said man arches a surprised eyebrow, Keith isn’t normally so...submissive. Well, he is, but normally Lance has to force him into it. Keith likes it better that way, they had a whole talk about it when they were coming up with a safe word. He’s normally, well, a brat.

Keith seems to notice the little dilema on Lance’s face because his cheeks flush red. He squirms a bit under Lance’s gaze, giving a shaky breath. “This is apart of your gift,” He admits, “I know I’m… usually a lot to handle but I want to be good for you today, I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

Lance gives him a grin, “Isn’t that what I do anyways?” He asks, voice teasing. Keith huffs, smacking him on the shoulder, “Yes, but this time it’s  _ without  _ me challenging you every step of the way. Is… is that okay?”

Lance looks almost skeptical for a moment, giving a small hum of thought as he trails his hands over Keith’s strong thighs, “And you’ll do anything I say?” He questions, leaning back just slightly so he can play with the waistband of Keith’s underwear, long fingers dipping teasingly underneath before resurfacing again.

“I’ll do anything you say.” Keith confirms, growing impatient, “ _ Anything. _ ” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Lance is off of him, and Keith is left staring at the spot he was once in, shock settling in his bones as his boyfriend moves freely throughout the room. After a few moments of silence, mostly because Keith is too nervous to ask if something’s wrong, too busy worrying if he had done something that somehow offended Lance, soft music begins drifting through the room. 

“Lance? What are you  _ doing _ ?” Keith asks as he pulls himself to the edge of the bed, climbing to his feet. Lance turns around to face him, phone on the dresser, the source of the music, a sexy smirk spread across his face as he stares at Keith.

“Dance for me.” He says, like the words are as easy as breathing. Keith stares blankly at him for a moment, the words not connecting in his brain for some reason. Error, synapses not working.

“What?” He asks, eyebrows drawing together, confused. Lance laughs, pushing past him to go sit at the edge of their bed, Keith turning around like a puppy to follow him. He unbuckles his belt, letting it fall to the ground as he gets comfortable. “I want you to dance for me,” Lance repeats, voice unwavering, “Give me a show, if I like what I see I’ll fuck you like you want me to. If I don’t?” He shrugs, tilting his head just slightly as he stares at Keith, “If I don’t we’ll just have to see if I’m in the mood, won’t we?”

After finally grasping what Lance is saying, excitement explodes throughout Keith’s chest. That asshole, Lance  _ would _ turn this into some type of game, a game that he’s bound to win regardless of what happens. He should’ve figured something like this would happen, Lance is a strategy man, after all, he always has a plan up his sleeve. Even so, Keith can’t deny how excited he is, whenever Lance comes up with a plan he’s guaranteed a long, wonderful night followed by a much needed recovery day. He really  _ really  _ wants to stick to his promise, wants to let Lance do whatever the hell he wants to him, he wants to let go for the night. It’s Lance’s birthday, tonight is about him, and Keith knows that despite all the fun banter they usually have in bed Lance tends to prefer when he’s completely submissive, and Keith plans on giving that to him tonight. Lance always does whatever it takes to make him happy, and now Keith wants to return the favor.

So Keith doesn’t protest, doesn’t make a snarky comment, he just takes a deep breath, feels the music, and does as Lance asked. He doesn’t necessarily know what he’s doing, but he tries his best. He sways his hips to the beat, running his hands up and down his body, along the lace of his lingerie, excitement racing through his veins because Lance’s eyes haven’t left him once. He takes slow, sensual steps to where Lance is seated at the edge of the bed, giving him a close up view as he moves, fingers combing through his hair and down his own chest, violet eyes dark with lust as they stare into navy blue. Keith gets bold then, leaning down to spread Lance’s legs by the knees so he can fit in between, running his hands down Lance’s chest before he turns around, fingers hooking in the waistband of his underwear and slowly dragging them down his legs. He can  _ hear  _ the sharp intake of breath from Lance, and it brings a satisfied smirk to Keith’s lips. 

“Touch me?” Keith asks, looking over his shoulder at the man, stepping out of the underwear as they pool at his ankles. Lance looks torn for a second, eyes flickering over Keith’s body before they lock with Keith’s once more. 

“Where’s your manners?” He asks, blue eyes cloudy with lust. Keith licks his lips, bending over slightly to give Lance a better view of his ass, hips rocking side to side in a teasing sway. 

“Touch me,  _ please _ ?” Keith asks, and this time Lance doesn’t answer, just gives Keith what he wants, those big, bronze hands first trailing up his thighs and then coming to settle over his ass, giving it a squeeze. Keith hums his appreciation, heat pooling steadily in his abdomen, loving the feeling of Lance’s hands on him. He straightens up, and Lance’s hands slip up to grip his waist. As he turns around Lance tugs him forward, hungry glint in his eyes. Keith reaches out, hands smoothing over Lance’s shoulders as he climbs into the man’s lap, giving one hell of a show as he arches his back and rolls his hips against Lance’s straining erection. His own is already painfully hard and leaking pre-cum from the tip, smearing it against Lance’s abdomen as he grinds his hips, desperate for any sort of attention.

Lance’s hands roam, sliding over his thighs, resting on his ass, or gripping at his waist. They’re everywhere, touching everything, and it frustrates Keith to no end because he felt like he needed Lance in him  _ ages  _ ago, Lance is just teasing him at this point. 

Yeah, tonight is about Lance, but maybe Keith isn’t playing fair when he leans in close to the man’s ear, lips pressed softly to the skin, and whispers: “Fuck me, Lance, please.”

That’s really all it takes, and yeah, maybe it wasn’t as much of a ‘dance’ or anything, but from the look on Lance’s face it seemed Keith had done a good job.

“You’re a fucking menace, you know that?” Lance grunts out despite the stupid grin on his lips, his hands slipping under Keith’s thighs as he stands up. Keith barks out a laugh, even as he hangs onto Lance for dear life, little shit eating grin on his lips. He doesn’t get the chance to respond, though, because one moment he’s in the air and in another his back is sinking into the mattress.

“You love me, though,” Keith teases, allowing himself to get comfortable as Lance strips himself of his slacks and boxers, licking his lips as he watches the man’s cock spring free.  _ Truly,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ Truly a work of art _ . And really, he can’t wait to get that ridiculously big dick inside of him.

“I do love you, very much,” Lance says, walking over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube before climbing into the bed. He opens the cap, squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers and spreading Keith’s legs, “But you’re still a danger to my health-” he blinks, looking down at Keith’s already stretched, lubed up ass, and Keith can’t help the dumb ass smirk on his lips.

“I got bored waiting for you to come home.” He admits, biting his lip. Lance huffs out a laugh, shaking his head and using all the unneeded lube in his hand to lather up his his cock, catching Keith’s eye as he pulls the man’s leg over his shoulder, “Do you see what I mean now? Dangerous to my health, you’re  _ dangerous! _ ” Keith is glad Lance chooses that moment to start sinking into him, because he would’ve had some snarky response and he promised none of those tonight. Instead, however, he lets out a gasp, fingers curling into the bed sheets as Lance fills him up in ways that still seem impossible.

Honestly, this shouldn’t be something new at this point, they’ve been together for about five years now, but  _ still _ . Keith really doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way Lance feels, how thick he is, how hard and warm he feels as his cock sinks into Keith. It’s like they’re meant to go together, because Keith always responds this well to him, ass clenching and fluttering around Lance in an attempt to drag him in deeper. Lance moans, gripping Keith’s leg tight, his other hand keeping Keith’s other leg spread open so he can get in as deep as possible.

“You’re always so tight for me, baby.” Lance murmurs, finally bottoming out, his hips flush against Keith’s ass. Keith shudders at the feeling, wonderfully stretched and completely full. His toes curl and he’s desperate for movement, breathing out a quiet curse as he attempts to grind his ass against the cock filling him so nicely.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Lance scolds him, rolling his hips forward in a dirty grind that’s got Keith letting out a shaky moan, arousal and impatience filling his chest. “You’re doing what I say tonight, remember?” Lance asks, voice teasing, almost challenging. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Keith groans, a sharp gasp leaving his lips not long after once Lance starts really moving, dragging his cock out about halfway before slamming forward again, keeping it slow and steady for a few minutes so Keith can really get used to how wide he’s stretched. A ‘few minutes’ is really two or three thrust, because soon enough Lance is fucking him hard enough to make him cry out, giving long, drawn out moans as Lance hits every spot just right.

“Good, glad you remember,” Lance says with a grin, loving the way Keith moans as his thrust pick up in speed, hips snapping forward with enough force to get Keith’s ass jiggling with the movement. “Since you plan on being good for me tonight, I want you to tell me when you’re about to cum. Do you understand?” Lance asks, and honestly Keith is surprised he even caught what his boyfriend was saying because he’s so caught up in the pleasure of it all, pale skin flushed red as he arches off the bed, body bouncing with the force of Lance’s thrust. He’s already hitting Keith’s prostate, the perks of having such a big dick, and it’s driving Keith insane. He’s almost running away from it, clawing at the bedsheets as moans wrack his body, hair a mess atop his head. And even through it all Keith can’t help but think, half delirious with pleasure, that this is nice, to have Lance in control of everything, to completely lose himself in the way he feels.

“Do you  _ understand _ ?” Lance asks again, yanking Keith back down the bed and onto his cock since somehow Keith had managed to drag himself further up the bed, further away from Lance.

“Fuck yes, Lance, I understand-Oh!” Keith gasps as Lance switches positions, his hands finding the backs of Keith’s knees as he re-arranges his legs, pushing his knees up close to his chest. It’s a position that leaves Keith susceptible to absolutely everything, one that ensures the fact that he can’t move and somehow allows Lance impossibly deeper. The dirty sound of the lube squelching every time Lance drills into him is almost as loud as Keith’s moans. It’s so messy, they used  _ way  _ too much lube, some of it smearing across their skin and dripping off Keith’s ass and onto the bed. It’s totally worth it, though, because the hot slide of Lance’s cock is so smooth that Keith gets the pleasure of feelings every ridge, every vein, every  _ pulse _ as he fucks into him.

It takes a few more brutal thrust for Keith to realize that he’s about to cum, and so over the moans, over the cries of Lance’s name, he gasps, “M’gonna cum!” Because he’s good like that, and he wants to follow Lance’s rules. What he doesn’t expect, however, is Lance’s reaction. He slows his thrust almost immediately, eventually just completely stopping and letting himself rest inside of Keith’s clenching ass. He reaches for Keith’s cock, gripping the base tight, and Keith gives a mix between a frustrated groan and a loud moan. It’s the first time Lance has touched his dick all night, but it is most definitely not in the way Keith wants him to.

“Not yet,” Lance purrs, sounding a little breathless, because as much as this is torture for Keith it’s torture for him, too. Keith squirms, the head of his cock flushed pick and dripping pre-cum, his body begging for some type of release.

“Baby, please,” He begs, gripping the sheets tight, because he can’t really collect enough brain cells at the moment to snark at Lance, “Please let me cum, I need it..” God, he really feels like he does, his skin feels like it’s on fire, his veins feel almost electric and he’s  _ desperate _ , desperate for Lance to send him spilling over the edge.

Lance chuckles, his hand moving from Keith’s cock and back to his leg once he stops squirming and instead settles for staring up at Lance, cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. 

“I’m going to let you cum, just not so soon.” Lance teases, and before Keith can respond he’s moving again. It’s twice as fast, twice as brutal, and Keith gives a surprised yelp of pleasure. He drills into Keith mercilessly, his ass jiggling and bouncing with every slap of Lance’s hips against him, the headboard banging back against the wall with loud thumps that still aren’t loud enough to drown out Keith’s voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind Keith can’t help but think that their neighbors must  _ hate _ them, especially when Lance has got him screaming like this. Their position alters somewhat when Lance leans forward, his elbows hooking behind Keith’s knees as his fist press into the bed, letting all of his weight settle on top of Keith. 

And really, Keith fucking loves it, his entire body sinking into the bed. There’s something incredibly satisfying about having all of Lance’s body weight on him like that, maybe it’s the fact that the thrust into him become more powerful, gravity aiding in the process of it all, maybe it’s the bouncing of the bed, or the way he sinks into the soft mattress so nicely.

“Lance-” Keith chokes out in a cry, unable to do anything but grip helplessly at the sheets, his thighs trembling at the overwhelming pleasure flowing through his body. There’s tears in his eyes, his voice rising to all new octaves as he fills the room with his cries. Lance isn’t silent by any means, either, breathlessly moaning and rambling about how good Keith feels, about how nice and tight his ass is, about how well Keith is taking his cock. Keith’s body is so incredibly pliant underneath Lance’s, taking anything he has to give the boy eagerly and willingly. His hole clenches tight around Lance’s cock, walls of his ass fluttering wildly, toes curled tight because the pleasure is almost too much. He’s so close to cumming again, entire body quivering with it. It’s like he’s got liquid fire racing through his veins, a thin sheen of sweat covering his brow as his cock twitches against his muscled abdomen, desperate for attention.

“ _ Lance!”  _ Keith cries out, “I’m gonna cum, m’gonna cum oh my god-” Lance stops cold turkey for a second time that evening, and Keith chokes out a strangled sob, frustration burning hot in his chest as he’s robbed of another orgasm. Tears stream down his cheeks and he squirms under Lance in an attempt to get any type of friction. He’s unsuccessful, only working himself up even more as Lance breaths heavily, still buried deep in Keith’s abused hole as he waits for his boyfriend to calm down enough to start moving.

Eventually, Keith gives up, chest heaving as he stares up at Lance, cheeks stained with tears. Lance smiles down at him, mischievous and fond all at the same time, “You’re being so good for me,  _ amor _ .” Lance hums, grinding his cock deep in Keith’s ass, eliciting a small, broken moan from the boy, “I think it’s time for your reward, are you ready for that?”

To be honest Keith doesn’t even know what the reward is, he really hopes it’s being allowed to cum, but either way, he needs it like he needs air.

“Yes, baby,” He answers, and he sounds so fucking  _ wrecked _ , “ _ Please  _ please give it to me I need it.”

Lance laughs but says nothing as he leans back, sliding out of Keith and barely giving him enough time to mourn the loss of being so full because a second later he’s flipping Keith over onto his stomach. Keith doesn’t mind the manhandling, or the tight grip Lance has on his hips when he props his ass up, in-fact it only turns him on even more. With his face buried in the mattress Keith gives an impatient whine, swaying his hips enticingly, desperate to have Lance filling him again.

“God, you’ve got such a pretty ass,  _ mi amor _ ,” Lance breathes, wasting no time as he slides back into Keith, pretty hole gaping and ready for him. Keith moans, both at the intrusion and the compliment, somewhat muffled by the sheets. Lance doesn’t waste time building up a pace or letting Keith get used to the new position, he goes right for fucking him hard and fast, one hand gripping Keith’s hip and the other gripping a handful of his ass as it bounces. His cock brutally slams into Keith’s prostate with every harsh thrust, and Keith’s thighs  _ tremble  _ with it, his screams of overwhelming pleasure only slightly muffled by the sheets. A staggering amount pleasure fills his body, makes him shake and quiver as he loses complete control over himself, it’s almost too much, almost too intense, his fist feeling weak as he curls his fingers into the sheets.

His brain feels like mush in his head, and he can’t form coherent thoughts or sentences. He’s mostly rambling, a string of “Yes yes  _ yes! _ ” And screams of “ _ Lance _ !” Said man shifts the position of his hips just slightly, changes his pace so he’s giving Keith’s prostate long, deliberate strokes instead, and Keith  _ sobs _ . His moans turn to whimpers and broken cries, his entire body seeming the lurch forward and shake when Lance smacks a strong hand against his ass, a hand print blooming red along pale skin. Lance grins at the reaction, feeling slightly overwhelmed himself, Keith is so hot and tight around him, pretty ass taking him so nicely, that he isn’t sure he’s going to last much longer. He moans right along with Keith, it’s a constant rumble in his chest, his limbs tingling as he gets closer and closer to cumming.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance moans, unable to help the way his thrust become sloppier, faster, “You’re gonna make me cum, fill up this pretty ass of yours.”

That’s what does it for Keith, that’s what brings him to his breaking point. He barely has time to warn Lance, choking out, “ _ I’m cumming I’m cumming-!” _ Just before his body locks up and he  _ screams _ , partly because he is cumming like he said, and partly because Lance is quickly yanking him up, his back pressed flush to the man’s chest, and slender bronze fingers are wrapping around Keith’s weeping cock and pumping. Lance murmurs some soft, sweet words in his ear, but they’re lost to Keith, a supernova exploding in his eyes, even his own voice is lost to him, electricity seeming to dance across his skin, heat searing through his veins as he shoots long white ropes of cum into Lance’s hand and onto his own stomach. His body jerks, eyes rolling up into his head, giving a wrecked cry as he feels Lance twitching inside of him before he cums, pumping him full, painting the insides of his ass white. This is the longest he’s ever came before, his dick still twitching and spurting small white ropes even after Lance has stopped cumming.

It takes him a while, but eventually he comes back down, body slumping against Lance’s, their heavy breaths mingling with one another’s.

“You okay?” Lance asks, voice soft with concern as he slowly pulls out of Keith. Keith nods, too spent to properly respond, giving a little hum instead. Lance lays them down onto the bed, pulling the thin, rumpled sheet over their naked bodies. They’re both way too tired to properly clean up, and sure it would come back to bite them in the morning, but as of right now it seems like a totally logical decision. 

“Happy Birthday.” Keith murmurs sleepily as he curls into Lance’s chest, basking in his boyfriend’s warmth. Lance wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head with a small smile on his lips, holding him tight. He doesn’t say anything in response, mostly because Keith is already fast asleep. He thinks, after they shower tomorrow, after he makes them breakfast, he’ll propose. It’s long overdue, and the ring has been burning holes in his pants pockets for ages now.

Keith is special to him, and he doesn’t want to spend another birthday where he can’t call him his Husband.


End file.
